Animatronics or Animals?
by Fronnie Lover
Summary: Bonnie woke up to a surprising event when he saw that he was now a real bunny. Now he must find the others to help him turn back to normal. Much to his surprise, he was not only one like this, but also Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. And in the middle of the forest, they will find someone that will help them in their case. PS: This takes place in the second game and sorry for a bad title
1. Chapter 1: New Self?

**Chapter 1: New Self?**

Bonnie woke up feeling of having a little headache when he saw that he wasn't in the pizzeria anymore, "Ugh! Those kids are really a handful! Where am I anyway?" Bonnie rubbed his head, but to his surprise, he felt his arms so light. "That's weird usually I was supposes to hear metala when I raised my arms." Then when he checked up on his arms he saw a little cute paw. "Oh the heck! What the heck happened to me?!" He saw little shattered glass and he looks at it. What he saw made his worst nightmare, he turned into a real, small, and purple bunny. He still had his red bow-tie on his neck and his magenta eyes. "At least I still have my face!" Bonnie shrugged, "And probably this is just a dream... Better wake myself up!" Bonnie slap himself but he was hurt, "Ouch! I felt pain? You mean this isn't a freaking dream?!" Bonnie panicked. "Okay, Bonnie calm yourself down, you gotta be smart once in a while. So first we will have to find the pizzeria and then tell everyone what happened." Bonnie started off to find the pizzeria in the middle of the forest.

While searching off Bonnie heard a cackling, "What was that about?" Bonnie asks to himself and then got closer to the sound and there he saw a yellow chicken cackling and it seems that it was crying. "Is that Chica?" Bonnie asked to himself, then he went closer to the chicken.

Chica heard rustling in the bush and she was scared, "Who's there?!" Chica guarded to her surprise a purple bunny jump out of the bush. "Bonnie is that you?" Chica ask and she hugged the bunny when Bonnie nodded. "Chica, C-Can't breathe!" Bonnie struggled for some air and Chica let her go and Chica chuckled. "Even though you have wings you still have the strength!" Bonnie said. "But how did you guess that it was me?" Bonnie asking both of them to sit. "Because out of all the bunnies in the world, so far that you're the only purple one I saw plus, you have your red bow-tie with you." Chica smiled. "And I recognized you because of your bib." Bonnie touches Chica's bib and Chica slap his paws off and Bonnie giggled.

Chica then started to cry. "What's the matter?" Bonnie asked Chica. "I don't want to be like this!" Chica whined. "Aw, Don't be like that you're now more of a chicken than last time!" Bonnie teased and Chica growled as she pecks him. "Ow! Ow! Okay, stop that!" Bonnie shoved Chica off. "Let's find the pizzeria before it gets dark!" Bonnie said. Bonnie was about to hop off when Chica stopped him. "What now Chica?" Bonnie growled. "I smell that Foxy and Freddy are here too with us!" Chica said. "I thought you can only smell foods." Bonnie laughed, which Chica smacked him.

Suddenly, both of them heard some howling sound and went to that place. To their surprise they saw a red fox, with an eye-patch, and a pirate hook and seems to be howling. "I think that's my munchkins!" Chica smiled happily as she dragged Bonnie and run off. "How do you know that it's Foxy?!" Bonnie groaned in pain. "I know him more than any of you and I was never mistaken!" She said as she hurriedly ran.

Foxy growled. Not because that he was a real fox but being hungry. "Aye! I miss me lass' delicious food!" Foxy said as his stomach grumbled. He then heard rustling of the bush. "Who be there?! Show yerself!" Foxy growled and to his surprise a yellow chicken come out with a purple bunny tugging with it. "Foxy!" Chica shouted. "Chica?" Foxy smiled and both of them ran to each other and hugged. "Oh I miss you Foxy!" Chica said between the hug. "I miss ye too lass." Foxy replied and smiled.

"Uh, am I ruining something?" Bonnie broke their moment as he rubbed the pain on his long ears. "Hehehe, nothing, nothing at all." Chica and Foxy blushed. Then both of them heard the growling of Foxy's stomach and Foxy blushed in embarrassment. Chica laughed, "You're hungry, aren't you?" Chica smirked and Foxy smiled awkwardly. Bonnie smirked. "Why did you smirk?" Chica asked. "I thought because, a real fox would eat a chicken." Bonnie laughed. And the words dawned on Chica but she laughed. "Oh please Bonnie, Foxy would never eat me!" Chica said. "Aye, ye are right there matey." Foxy smiled.

Bonnie sighs, "Thought I broke you too." Bonnie frowned. "Chica do ye know anything to fix me belly?" Foxy said rubbing his stomach. "Oh no I can't cook with these wings of mine!" Chica said and Foxy almost cried. "But if you want to eat, we better find Freddy!" Chica said starting to listen where she could might hear some growling. "Chica that's useless." Bonnie said and Chica glared at him, "And why is that?". "Because Freddy isn't a noisy one and listening like this will take us forever." Bonnie explained, "We better find a way." Bonnie ordered. "Okay smarty pants then how do we do it then?" Chica asked as she and Foxy looked at Bonnie to listen.

"Dunno." Bonnie shrugged and Chica and Foxy twitched. "What do you mean you don't know?!" Chica growled. "Hey, that's all I know I'm not that smart! We all know that Freddy is the only smartest one!" Bonnie protested. Chica sighs, "Well, that's a bit useless, how about you dear? Do you have plans?" Chica asked. "I got nothing lass, sorry." Foxy shrugged. "Fine, let's think of a plan." Chica said. The three of them took hours to think of a plan. "Nope, nothing came up on my mind." Bonnie shrugged and Foxy nodded as well. Chica sighs in defeat. "We will never go back to the pizzeria and have foods!" Chica cried and soon both Foxy and Bonnie joined in with the crying.

Then suddenly they heard rustling of a bush as a big shadow creature emerges from the bush. "Who be there?!" Foxy defended Chica. Then the figure came closer to them and soon they realized that it was a brown bear with a black bow-tie on its neck. "Freddy?" Bonnie asked as the creature smirked. "Ha! I knew that it was the three of you!" Freddy laughed. Bonnie growled, "Hey! You wasted our time of thinking when you just come out of nowhere!" Bonnie said. "Oh please calm yourself down." Freddy said as he looked at the sky.

"You pretty much know what happen to us, right?" Chica asked. "Yes, I do." Freddy smiled. "Hey! How come you're still calm in spite of everything had happened!" Bonnie spatted. "Because nothing will ever happen if we just keep whining all the time, so calm yourself!" Freddy said and he smiled when Bonnie calmed down. "I know that you are all hungry and pretty much we won't reach the pizzeria in a day so let's just sleep." Freddy ordered.

"But how about our stomach lad?" Foxy asked rubbing his stomach. Freddy sighs, "You're right, let's find someone else, there's still time for that." Freddy stood up and walked as he gestured them to follow. "Finally! We can find a way to eat!" Chica happily trotted and followed Freddy. "Wait, how do you know that there's someone here?" Bonnie asked while hopping. "Because I can smell a faint scent of a fire." Freddy explained.

After some time of walking they finally saw a camping van in the middle of the forest. "Now there's someone there to help us." Freddy pointed out to the van. "It would be best that you go first Bonnie." Freddy suggested. "Why?" Bonnie asked. "Because it would be weird if me, Foxy, or Chica came knocking." Freddy said as he pushed Bonnie out of the bush. "Stupid Freddy, tells me what to do." Bonnie sighs as he hopped towards the van.

When Bonnie knocked on the door and after a few seconds of waiting, the doorknob turned and the door open. And Bonnie's eyes went large of what he saw in front of the door.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: Ha! Cliffhanger XD! But don't worry guys I will try to continue this later if I still have time so don't worry! :D**

**-Fronnie**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising Meeting

**AN: Okay guys! Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2! I rated it teen since someone here will use bad words XD. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_C_****_hapter 2: Surprising Meeting_**

Bonnie's eye went wide when he saw what was in front of him. It was Jeremy Fitzgerald. "Oh, hi there little bunny, are you lost?" Jeremy asked kneeling down beside him. Then only now that he notice that the bunny was purple and wearing a big bow-tie. "Wow, I never thought that there was a real purple bunny." Jeremy chuckled, "Ha! So Bonnie isn't a faker at all." Jeremy laughed. He looked at the bunny who was glaring at him and seem to be pissed. "You know what? You look familiar for some reason." Jeremy tried to recognize Bonnie. "You already said who I am, moron." Bonnie talk to himself. "Well, if you don't want to go back to the forest, why not come in?" Jeremy welcomed Bonnie in. At first Bonnie hesitated, but then Freddy would kill him so he went inside the room.

"So little bunny, do you want a carrot?" Jeremy asked looking at Bonnie. Bonnie was to utter a word, but how would a human understand an animal so he just shrugged and accepted it. "Heh, you're so cute and that bow-tie of yours make you more cuter." Jeremy chuckled as he watches Bonnie eat the carrot then Bonnie glared at Jeremy. "What? It's true, besides, this is between you and me, you're a lot better than that dog, Bonnie." Jeremy cringed as he mentions the name. Bonnie then glared at him and he throw the carrot at Jeremy's face and Jeremy yelp in pain. "Ow! What was that for?!" Jeremy, asked rubbing his face. And he saw Bonnie's expression saying humphf!

**Outside the van**

"What's taking Bonnie so long?!" Freddy stated, starting to get irritated. "Will he be okay?" Chica asked looking worried. Foxy secretly looks in anger, "That lad, he better be okay or else he will get me rage." Foxy said to himself as he sharpens his hook. Freddy nodded, "Oh, he will, because he knows what to do better than Foxy." Freddy marked as he made a smug look at Foxy. "What ye lookin' at ye land lubber?!" Foxy snarled. "Oh please." Freddy laughed. Chica can't hold it anymore. "Well, I'm going whether you like it or not." Chica stated as she flew off the bush and into the van.

"Chica, me lass, wait!" Foxy said as he followed Chica. "They don't have patience do they?" Freddy sighs as he followed both of them.

**Inside the van**

"Are you full now little fellow?" Jeremy said as he amazingly watched Bonnie gulped all 32 carrots in a single bite, "You're pretty much a big eater for that little body of yours." Jeremy stated as he cleaned the remaining. "Whatever." Bonnie stated to himself as he rest a bit full and went to sleep. "Heh, cute." Jeremy stated and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Jeremy exclaimed as he rushes on the door. He opened his doors and to his surprise, a yellow chicken with a bib where on its chest. "Wha-" Jeremy said and he saw that Chica was staring at him in surprise. Jeremy then saw a red fox coming to his van and seem to wear an eye-patch and a hook? This confuses Jeremy but something came up in his mind. "_What if, the fox is here for the chicken?! Shit!" _Jeremy exclaimed as he lifts Chica and shut the door. Chica squirmed, but Jeremy held her tightly.

"It's okay, that mean old fox won't eat you anymore." Jeremy cooed as he gently places Chica down. _"What is he talking about? Fox? Is he talking about Foxy?" _Chica thought and snickered at the mention of Foxy. Then she saw Bonnie beside him and she smiled happily and hugged Bonnie. "Oh Bonnie! I'm so worried about you!" Chica said between the hug and Bonnie seem to blush.

Jeremy stared as he saw the chicken and the bunny hugged? "Well, that's new." Jeremy stated as he knelt down, "Hey there, little chicken are you a friend of the purple bunny?" Jeremy asked. Chica was suppose to answer when Bonnie covered her beak. "Don't, he won't understand you because he talks human and we talk animals." Bonnie stated and Chica seem to understand so she nodded. She turned to Jeremy and nodded.

Jeremy felt curious to why the bunny went too close to the chicken. Then a knock on the door again and this time it was louder than the previous two, "It better not be another weird animal." Jeremy sighs as he saw the red fox from earlier. He saw that the fox glared at him heavily and was rubbing his nose, but then his eyes turned in surprise as the bunny and chicken did earlier. "Oh no! Don't you dare eat the poor chicken!" Jeremy exclaimed as he held a knife.

_"Why the heck would I eat a chicken?!" _Foxy thought to himself and he saw that Jeremy had a knife and readied his hook for some nasty situation might happen. But suddenly, Jeremy was surprised that the yellow chicken protected the fox?

Foxy was surprised by this too. "What?" Jeremy was now confuse he had enough crazies for one day because of a purple bunny wearing a big red bow-tie, a yellow grown-chicken with a bib that the words cannot be understand, a red fox wearing an eye-patch and a hook and wanted to eat the chicken, and now the chicken was protecting the fox?

Jeremy rubbed his head in pain, "Okay, okay... So you're telling me the fox is your friend too?" Jeremy asked and Chica nodded. Jeremy sighs, "Come you can come in." Jeremy said as he let the fox in. _"Am I really that attracted to the weird animals?" _Jeremy thought and he soon fed the bunny carrots, the chicken with a rice, and the fox with meat.

**Meanwhile at Freddy**

"Stupid twigs, wasted my time." Freddy growled and groaned in pain because of some bruises on his body. He still pulled out some twigs stuck in his body and he finally saw the van, "Why would they ever run off like that?" Freddy stated as he went for the door.

Jeremy looked at the animals eating, "They seem to be familiar." Jeremy stated as he saw the chicken ran out of food and frowned. Then the bunny and the fox started to fight to whoever give the food to the chicken. Jeremy sighs, "Could this day ever get weirder?" Jeremy stated and then there was a knock on the door. "Knew it." Jeremy sighs and opened the door. To his surprise, he saw a brown bear with a black bow-tie and a top hat. The bear seems to have cured all the bruises on its body.

"Okay, what's up with animals dressing up today?" Jeremy cried and then he looked at the four animals and this reminded him of his nightmares. He thought that the purple bunny was that faceless Bonnie, the yellow chicken was that scary looking Chica, the fox is the annoying Foxy, and the bear is the curious and creepy Freddy Fazbear. Jeremy chuckled, _"Nah! It would never be them, if it were them, they should have killed me by now." _Jeremy sighs, _"But then again if it were them, then why are they real animals?"_ This confuse Jeremy but he was broke in silence when the bear spoke.

"Oh, hello Jeremy Fitzgerald, nice meeting you here." The bear spoke as he smiled creepily. "The fuck?!" Jeremy exclaimed in a very shocked expression.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AN: That'll stop for now. *sighs* Jeremy and his mouth XD... he already had nightmares in the pizzeria and now he is facing them again! XD I wonder what will happen to Jeremy and the animatronics? Stay tuned!**

**-Fronnie**


	3. Chapter 3: They can talk!

**AN: Hello again guys! Sorry for the long wait but here it is ^v^! This chapter is pretty short.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: They can talk?!**

"The fuck?!" Jeremy said in a shocked expression.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"Y-You can fucking talk?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well, pretty much all of us here can talk." Freddy chuckled.

Jeremy turned to the other three, "Y-You can talk? B-But why didn't you tell me earlier so I could easily understand all of you?" Jeremy uttered in disbelief. Chica and Foxy glared at Bonnie, and Bonnie shrugged.

"So tell me if you guys can talk, then I'm guessing all of you have names right?" Jeremy asked fearing of what comes up next.

They all nodded and with a grin plastered on their faces. "Yes, we all have." Freddy grinned, he can sense the fear of Jeremy.

"I'm the faceless bunny, Bonnie!" Bonnie exclaimed teasingly.

"I'm Chica the chicken!" Chica exclaimed as well.

"I, be the greatest pirate in the seven seas, Foxy." Foxy bowed teasingly.

"And for the last I'm pretty much the main attraction and the leader of the band, Freddy Fazbear." Freddy smirked as he bowed as well. And those names dawned on Jeremy.

"Oh shit! I knew it!" Jeremy shouted as he went for the Fazbear hat. Unfortunately for him, he forgot that he wasn't in the office."Fuck..." Jeremy uttered, "Kill me now if you want." Jeremy braced himself for the worst. But instead of grabbing him and putting him in a suit, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Kill you? Why would we ever do that to someone that we need help from?" Freddy asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, why would you ever think about that? I mean, sure we want to kill you, but not this time..." Bonnie smirked.

"Wait, you mean you'll spare me?" Jeremy said still trembling.

Suddenly, Foxy rubs his head, "Aye matey, hate to say this, but we do need yer help." Foxy said grinning.

"Well, okay, if that's gonna keep me alive then I'll do whatever I can to help you all..." Jeremy then swallowed his words because he doesn't know what the words come out from his mouth.

"Yay! Did you hear that Foxy? We won't ever be stuck like this forever!" Chica happily exclaimed as she hugged Foxy.

Bonnie seems to frown and looked at the other way.

Jeremy saw this and snickered, "_Looks like someone is jealous..." _Jeremy laughed.

But he stopped when Bonnie gave him a death glare.

"Oh, and one last thin' matey." Foxy stated.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

Suddenly Foxy used his hook to grab the shirt of Jeremy, "If ye mess this one up and make me lass cry, ye'll never ever see the lights again." Foxy growled and Jeremy nodded shakily.

"Okay, since Jeremy agreed to help us, would you kindly help us get back to the pizzeria?" Freddy asked.

"Oh about that... I'm afraid I cannot help you with that..." Jeremy shrugged avoiding the glare of Foxy.

"Why not?" Freddy frowned.

"Because like you guys... I'm lost to this forest too..." Jeremy smiled awkwardly and everyone's eyes twitch as Freddy face-paw and sighs. "Well, that's pretty useless..." Freddy sighs, "Does anyone thought of a plan?" Freddy asked hoping that he would receive an answer.

"Nope." Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Jeremy shrugged.

Freddy sighs, "Spoke too soon... Do I have to do everything myself?" Freddy crossed his arms when he saw them nodding and once again sighs. "Fine I have a plan of my own, but for now, may you allow us to sleep here?" Freddy asked Jeremy and Jeremy smiled.

"You may, I have plenty of room for everybody." Jeremy smiled and then everybody went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Foxy woke up seeing Chica staring at the moon in the window. "Chica, lass what's the matter?" Foxy asked and he seems to startled Chica.

"Oh, nothing at all Foxy, it's just that I wish we could return to normal tomorrow." Chica sighs.

Foxy smiled, "Don't ye worry matey, we will be and we must have faith on Freddy." Foxy comforted her.

"Thanks Foxy, I guess we should." Chica smiled and the both of them hugged under the moonlight.

From the dark side, Bonnie secretly watched the two of them hugged and looked sad, "Oh Chica..." He sadly said as he went back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: The chapter will end for now. Oh, I forgot to tell that I ship Foxy X Chica so sorry for Bonnie fans! I'd rather ship Freddy and him even though he's a male... anyway See you guys on the next chapter! Oh, and AAlexis did I get your point? And thanks for the advice!**

**-Fronnie**


	4. Chapter 4: What awaits in the pizzeria

**AN: Okay guys, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_C_****_hapter 4: What awaits in the pizzeria_**

In the morning everyone woke up early. "So guys, are you ready to go back to the pizzeria?!" Chica exclaimed happily jumping up and down.

"We sure are matey." Foxy smiled, Bonnie and Freddy nodded.

"How about you Jeremy?" Chica asked. "Well, I don't know... I wouldn't want to go, let myself killed by your friends in the pizzeria..." Jeremy frowned.

"Don't worry Jeremy I'll take care of that! For some reason..." Chica smiled awkwardly. "Sooo..." Chica cooed, "Freddy what is your plan?" Chica went closer to him.

"First, we need to get out of the van!" Freddy ordered and everyone got out.

"Next?" Chica asked. "You'll fly to the pizzeria and we will use these devices." Freddy smiled and brought out tracking devices. "Since Jeremy is pretty stupid to put these things to waste, then we will use it." Freddy smiled.

Jeremy laughed awkwardly and Chica frowned.

"What's the matter Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"I-I'll fly? That f-far?" Chica stuttered.

"What's up with that?" Jeremy asked.

"I-I will lose weight!" Chica whined, which made Jeremy laughed.

Then he stopped immediately when he saw Bonnie and Foxy glaring at him. "Hahahaha... sorry..." Jeremy smiled awkwardly.

"It's okay Chica, I think we're pretty close to the pizzeria, so just let me attach this device on your claws and you'll be fine, okay?" Freddy smiled warmly which made Chica very happy and nodded happily. This made Bonnie and Foxy sneered.

Chica flew off to find the pizzeria. As Freddy looked at the radar seeing the symbol where Chica was flying.

"Wait, how do we know that Chica reaches the pizzeria?" Jeremy smirked.

"Oh, she'll stop, of course." Freddy smiled. "Ah! It looks like Chica had stopped!" Freddy stated as he, Jeremy, Foxy, and Bonnie rush to where Chica stopped. To their surprise, Chica was stuck in a tree and Chica laughed awkwardly.

"Hehehe..." Chica blushed in embarrassment as she freed herself.

"How did you get stuck?" Bonnie asked, looking worried and same goes with Foxy.

"Oh... Well, I saw the pizzeria just a few steps away and already smelled the pizza so I get distracted..." Chica grinned awkwardly. "I was hungry..." She said as she hid her face in her wings.

"That's normal me matey." Foxy smiled as he went closer to her.

"Anyway, since Chica said the pizzeria is just a few feet away, we will just walk." Freddy stated as he began to walk from where Chica said. The others follow soon after.

After some few moments of awkward silence, they reached their destination. The pizzeria. Chica smiled happily as she rushed to the wall and hugged it. Bonnie chuckled.

"Well, someone is excited." Bonnie smiled. As Freddy lead them inside.

"Finally, we're back." Freddy stretched. To their surprise Jeremy already rushed into the office. "He sure doesn't believe us." Freddy sighs as he went to tell Jeremy that it is okay.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy waited for Freddy to go back. After some few moments of waiting Freddy came back, pulling the shirt of the shrieking Jeremy.

"AH! Let me go! I'm going to be killed!" Jeremy shrieked.

"Stop being a whiny baby!" Freddy growled. "Like we told you, we won't let them kill you since you've helped us." Freddy stated as helping Jeremy to his feet.

"Fine, I guess I can trust you..." Jeremy sighs.

But suddenly when all of them turned around they saw the toy animatronics staring at them with a shocked expression. "Wow..." They all said as they realised the faces of the animals. And an evil grin plastered on their faces, especially Toy Bonnie as the old the animatronics stared in horror.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: That'll end :)! I wonder what will the toy animatronics do to the poor gang? Stay tuned!**

**-Fronnie**


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Bear

**AN: And here is Chapter 5 folks! Also, I will nickname the toy animatronics because I'm too lazy to write their full names.**

**Toy Freddy: Teddy (I think the name is perfect for him since he's cute :3)**

**Toy Bonnie: Bon-Bon **

**Toy Chica: Chia **

**Oh, and Yep, don't want to forget Golden Freddy! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Golden Bear?**_

"Is that the old crew?" Bon-Bon asked, pointing at the petrified animals.

"I think so... Let me check." Teddy said as he went closer to the bear. "Freddy is that you?" Teddy asked, studying him carefully.

"Yes, It's me, Freddy and pretty much you will recognize my crew because it's quite obvious..." Freddy chuckled but he seems to be the calm one.

Teddy smiled, "Well, that's okay, but why is that pesky guard here?" Teddy growled as he looked at Jeremy, which made Jeremy yelped.

"Oh, no need to kill him for now, we needed his help after all." Freddy smiled as he saw Jeremy calmed down.

Bonnie sighs as he looked at Bon-Bon who was staring at him teasingly, "What?!" Bonnie growled.

Suddenly Bon-Bon lift Bonnie up and he stared at Bonnie, "Daww... You're so cute little Bon! Why I want to hug you forever!" With that Bon-Bon snuggled Bonnie much to the dismay of the purple bunny. Bon-Bon stopped hugging Bon-Bon and looked at him, "You're so cute and because of that, I will give you a lovely dress to wear!" Bon-Bon grinned as he carries Bonnie to the stage and Bonnie panicked and struggled to get the grip off the toy but it was all in vain.

Teddy chuckled, "I knew that Bon-Bon couldn't resist him." Teddy laughed. "Hey Freddy why don't the both of us have a chat?" Teddy smiled as he and Freddy went to the stage.

"Oh Jeremy you can explore the pizzeria if you want." Freddy said with that he let go of Jeremy, and Jeremy runs off. Freddy chuckled as he soon followed Teddy.

"So... Chica since you're lot fatter and pretty useless now..." Chia grinned as Chica looked at her in horror.

"Oh no Chia! Don't you dare!" Chica begged, but it was in vain as Chia rushed to the kitchen.

Chica panicked, "Oh, you're not eating my special pizzas!" She snarled as she chases after Chia.

"So... I guess it's just the two of us left?" Mangle smiled at Foxy who was sitting there ignoring her. "Oh please, Foxy be a gentle-fox." She snickered.

"Oh, shut up." Foxy growled and suddenly he was lifted off by Mangle.

"Awww, you're so cute in fact, I want to do what Bon-Bon wanted to do." She grinned as she carried Foxy.

Unfortunately for Mangle, Foxy was a tricky one as he slashed his hook at Mangle's arms. Mangle yelped and dropped Foxy. Foxy then dashed off.

"Heh! I like this form! Make me more faster!" Foxy smiled as he runs as fast as he can.

"Oh dear Foxy, you can run, but you can't hide..." Mangle cooed as she cling herself to the roof.

**Meanwhile, at Bonnie and Bon-Bon**

"Stay still Bonnie!" Bon-Bon demanded as he tried to put the bonnet on Bonnie's head.

Bonnie was trying his best to avoid the bonnet. He was already wearing a Lolita dress and he doesn't want to get more girlish more. "Hey! Stop this! I'm not a dress-up doll!" Bonnie snarled as he hops off the table as Bon-Bon tried to catch him.

Bon-Bon finally caught Bonnie as he forcefully wore the bonnet on Bonnie's head. "There!" Bon-Bon sighs happily as he looked at Bonnie. "Aww, it suits you well!" Bon-Bon smiled as he went to find the camera.

"You're not planning to take pictures of me, right?" Bonnie gulped.

"Oh, I will take pictures of you, don't worry." Bon-Bon grinned as he readied the camera.

**Let's go to Jeremy :3**

Jeremy was running as fast as he can, "Thank goodness! I thought I couldn't get away from them anymore!" He exclaimed as he stopped, panting. "Where am I anyway?" He said between panted.

"You're at one of the party rooms." Said the creature between the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Jeremy said as he grabbed a party hat and pointed it like a pistol on the creature.

The creature chuckled, "Really now a party hat?" The creature laughed.

"Just show yourself!" Jeremy demanded.

"Tsk Tsk..." The creature said as it emerged from the shadows. From the shadows, a golden bear emerged and it smirks, "You're a pretty much of a coward Jeremy..." The bear laughed.

"Oh Fuck! It's Golden Freddy!" Jeremy exclaimed as he screamed.

His scream can hear all over the building as the Toy animatronics and the animals stopped what they are doing.

"Oh for the fucking sake! You're such a whiny baby!" Golden growled as he gripped Jeremy as he dragged him to where the crews are.

Jeremy panicked, he's much more uncomfortable of the bear's grip than Freddy's grip.

**Back at the crew**

"Did you all hear the scream?" Chia said as she watched everyone rushed to the show stage.

"Yeah, and I think that it's from the lad, Jeremy." Foxy said.

"Now what has he done now?!" Bon-Bon snarled, "I was in the middle of a great momentum!" Bon-Bon groaned.

And from that, the questions on their minds were answered as a golden bear emerged from the shadow. The bear was dragging a panicked Jeremy. "Don't ever let this baby go wander like that." The bear sighs as he let go of Jeremy.

"Brother is that you?" Freddy spoke as he stared at Golden.

"Yes, and just like you and your crew, I've turned into an animal too." Golden sighs.

"Wait, why are all the old crew are the only ones that turned into animals?" Mangle asked.

"I know why the old Fazbear gang is like this!" A child-voice startled them as they saw BB. BB grinned.

"What is it?" Chica asked.

"It's because of someone else's fault!" BB exclaimed.

"And who is it?!" Bonnie growled. He would beat the crap out of the culprit.

"It was..." BB grinned.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: Heh! I'll stop right there! Don't want to spoil the surprise already :D! I wonder who is the culprit... Stay tuned for the last chapter!**

**-Fronnie**


End file.
